


Falling Down.

by Aeshaettr



Category: Undertale
Genre: Determination (Undertale), The Core (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshaettr/pseuds/Aeshaettr
Summary: He made a mistake.





	Falling Down.

Subject Log 17:   
*It's drawing too much power.   
*The Core cannot keep up with the Extractor   
*I'm going to run it one last time.   
*Then I need to work on the alternate power source. 

* * *

  
He stands up, away from the console, and rubs his face. Long fingers, splayed like spiders.  
  
It wasn't working.

 

Not yet. Not now.

He can't give up.

 

He looks at the machine.

The terrifying goat-head of rust and blood.

It was an old friend.

He starts it up.

It screams in static and a strange language, and he smiles.

He holds up the Blue Soul.

And the Extractor responds.

 

It draws the DETERMINATION out, slowly.

He coughs.

He's got too much already.

...

The power goes out.

N O N O N O N O-

The extractor fizzes and screeches and-

He's filled with D E T E R M I N A T I O N.

 

The power is back.

He's ON his back.

Is he.. okay? He checks himself.

He feels no more DETERMINATION inside of him.

..What happened? The Extractor is lifeless.

He shuts it down.

Replaces the Blue Soul inside of the jar.

And he walks away.

 

He doesn't see the other him.

 

He walks. The world tears at the seams.

Time breaks behind him, showing infinity times infinite.

He doesn't look back.

The rips can't sustain themselves.

They don't have his DETERMINATION.

All seven colours of it.

His self-experimentation was too dangerous.

 

He's at the core.

The world twists.

Is he getting ill? He shakes his head.

Not now. Not yet.

The time-rips are still fading, not that he sees them.

Not enough energy.

He steps into the core.

Enough energy.

None appear.

He stumbles on a walkway.

He's fine.

 

Too much Determination.

He doesn't fall again.

He melts, and there is a rip.

Impossible energy meets a collapse of time and more DETERMINATION than anything else in the world.

He's so determined.

that he forgets how to die.

* * *

 

He wakes up.

He sees.

He knows.

He is.

 

He sees everything.

He knows everything.

He IS everything.

And nothing.

Somewhere, there is a voice.

It is his voice. But not his body.

He has no body.

 

 

***Hey.**

***Isn't it scary?**

***Imagine it.**

***A world where everything is the same.**

***But you don't exist.**

 


End file.
